<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a pair of panties a day probably (won’t) keep the gf away by madelynaddell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181636">a pair of panties a day probably (won’t) keep the gf away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell'>madelynaddell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kageyama Tobio, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, fuck i’m so bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn’t wear panties to school.</p>
<p>Kageyama suffers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a pair of panties a day probably (won’t) keep the gf away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i- first f/f fic and i thought it would be easier? bc i have the same anatomy, but no this took 6 days to finish so whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had always felt like there was something missing when she played volleyball. No one could keep up with her skill, her speed, and one day when she had refused to change and adapt to their level, they had left. She had always thought in highschool it would be better but that was simply not the case, well at least until her 2nd year; where she was introduced to her new kouhai. </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo, was the personified version of sun and the missing piece to Kageyama’s puzzle. And as the year progressed so did their relationship on and off the court. And  that led to confusing new feelings, awkward talks with her older sister, and finally the dreaded confession, and while it may have taken her an entire 5 months to grow metaphorical balls, she did. </p>
<p>But with this new relationship came new problems. Such as Hinata’s insatiable libido. Whether it was after practice in the club room, during lunch in an abandoned bathroom, or trying to cram eachother in Hinata’s closet so no one could hear them. Not even sneaky Natsu. You would always find Kageyama on her knees, eating Hinata out so well that most the time she had to hold up her ginger girlfriend by her thighs, in fear of her actually toppeling over. But, don’t get her wrong, if Kageyama could tie Hinata up and keep her on edge for hours, keeping her head between her freckled thighs, listening to the desperate pleas and whimpers for release and tasting , oh my gosh the taste- Kageyama could go on for hours about how addicting her girlfriend was but right now was not the time, it was actually quite the opposite. </p>
<p>See, Kageyama knew something was up the moment she walked into the club room and didn’t see Nishinoya and Hinata parading around in their ugly cotton panties, trying to see who could get dressed faster, (it was always nishinoya) and in all honesty Kageyama would’ve preferred that than the predicament she found herself in. The problem was watching Hinata keep eye contact across the club room, her honey brown orbs trained specifically on Kageyama’s blue ones, as she drug her own hand up into her skirt: lifting it slightly, inch by inch, and just when Kageyama thought she’d see a bright pink or green cotton cloth show itself, she was shown pretty pink lips and a shock of red hair neatly trimmed. </p>
<p>Kageyama felt her mouth dry, audibly gulping. Hinata let her skirt drop, giving Kageyama a cheeky grin, one that promised good things later to come, and turned to slide her gym shorts up before removing the skirt. Kageyama swirled around so quick she thought she was going to get whip lash, taking a quick peak around the room to make sure none of her senpais or kouhais saw that display. </p>
<p>She finished getting dressed, underwear damp, explicit thoughts of Hinata plaguing her mind. With this new found information Kageyama couldn’t help but keep a closer eye on Hinata, especially her ass, during practice. Noticing the now less subtle jiggles her butt gives due to it not being properly clothed, the way she’d pull her shorts out of the crease of her cunt when she noticed Kageyama staring. </p>
<p>Not that her own performance lacked, she kept delivering every single time, the right place every time, giving Hinata the perfect opportunity to spike. Practice went by like a blur, thoughts only focused on how good hinata would taste, smell, sound as soon as Kageyama could go down on her. Walking back to the club room felt like torture, not only did she realize she couldn’t touch hinata till lunch, she also noticed her underwear were completely wet and ruined.</p>
<p>Getting dressed and walking hand and hand with Hinata on the way to class was the perfect time to scold her.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you thinking?” she harshly whispered. Hinata chuckled darkly and threw Kageyama and devious look, “I like to keep you on your toes, tobio-kun~.” Skipping ahead before Kageyama could get a punch at her, the wind revealing the bottom of her pert ass, making Kageyama’s steps falter. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” She murmured under her breath, this was gonna be a shitty morning.</p>
<p>And shitty it was. She kept day dreaming in Math, which lead to her getting yelled at. In English she couldn’t even write a whole sentence at a time, because OF COURSE it was Hinata’s gym period and OF COURSE they were outside today running track and Kageyama had a front row seat. Staring out the window she watched as Hinata passed by her peers, her leg muscles moving slightly every step she took, her soft red hair tied up in a cute bun, and the cute bounce of he tits as she ran. She was killing Kageyama, slowly but surely she would die before she could even get Hinata back.</p>
<p>‘Fuck, I am so gay.’</p>
<p>Lunch time had finally come, agonizingly slowly might she add, and the first second the bell rang, Kageyama was out of her chair and out the door. Storming down to the first years hallway, she peeked inside of Hinata’s classroom. One of her friends tapped her shoulder and pointed in Kageyama’s direction. Hinata lit up like a christmas tree when she saw her, eyes glowing and skin beginning to flush at the thought of what was to come. </p>
<p>“Kageyama-kun! What’re you doing here?” she asked, standing on the tips of her toes, leaning towards her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“We’re going to go eat.” she gruffly stated before grasping Hinata’s forearm just a little to tight and rushing off, up towards the third years abandon bathroom. The faint sound of laughter following her.</p>
<p>Once inside a large stall, she locked the door and made eye contact with Hinata. Not only was Hinata already out of her skirt, she was beginning to unbutton her blouse.</p>
<p>“Whoa, Whoa there!” Kageyama blushed, taken back by the unabashed act of arousal. Sliding up against her taller girlfriend, Hinata purred, “Haven’t you been waiting for this all day, Tobio?”. Kageyama blanched, how could Hinata read her so well? Was it THAT obvious how badly she wanted her?</p>
<p>Quickly regaining her composure,she grabbed Hinata’s wrist and placed them above her head, causing Hinata to let out a startled gasp. Leaning down to her left ear, Kageyama whispered, “I like to keep you in your toes, babe.” Before pulling away, she pecked right behind her earlobe and watched as lust took over Hinata’s features.</p>
<p>Feeling a new wave of confidence wash over her, Kageyama released Hinata’s wrists and slipped her hand between her thighs. Hinata held her breath as she felt Kageyama rub light circles around her clit, giving just enough stimulation to be teasing but not enough to feel satisfying. Hinata began to whine and squirm, which resulted in Kageyama stopping all together.</p>
<p>Turning her around, Kageyama presses her into the wall, her pelvic bone pushing against Hinata’s lower back. “Do you think you deserve to feel good, baby? After all that teasing you’ve done today, I think you need to be punished~”</p>
<p>“No! Please.” Hinata whimpered. </p>
<p>“ Please what, baby?”</p>
<p>“Please” she tried again, “ touch me.”</p>
<p>“But I am touching you.” Kageyama said as she arubtly shoved her middle finger into Hinata’s core.</p>
<p>Letting out a stuttering breath, Hinata pushed back onto Kageyama’s hand, her thumb grinding against onto her sensitive clit. Getting onto her knees, Kageyama spread Hinata’s legs and tentatively licked at her slit. </p>
<p>“Fuh-fuck Tobio, p-please more!” she begged. Letting out a ragged breath, Hinata dug her hand into Kageyama’s dark hair, tugging slightly as a sign of encouragement. Getting to work, Kageyama took her finger out of Hinata and spread her pink lips, revealing her sensitive bundle of nerves and a wet hole. Mouth practically watering, she licked from hole to clit, stopping to leave opened mouth kisses on her pubic mound. Kageyama began to suck on and around Hinata’s clit, lightly nipping at it, leaving her ginger girlfriend’s legs trembling, barely holding herself up.</p>
<p>Grabbing ahold of her muscular thighs, Kageyama spread her own legs to get in a good position, and hooked Hinata’s thighs over her shoulders, holding her up in a sitting position. Delving in Hinata’s juices was like heaven, now tongue deep in Hinata, her nose occasionally nudging her clit, she added two fingers without warning. Causing Hinata to scream out in pleasure, her hold on Kageyama’s hair bordering on painful.</p>
<p>“Shit~ that’s it babe, I’m almost there-“ arubtly going quiet, Kageyama looked up at her girlfriend. Her entire face, neck, and chest flushed, her small hands tweaking and pulling at her rosy nipples, her mouth scrunched up into something similar to an ‘o’. </p>
<p>“Please~ Oh! Yes! Fuck Tobio, faster! You’re so fucking good.” Encouraged by Hinata’s praise, she sped up her fingers, scissoring her girlfriends sloppy hole, licking up any liquids that come out. Turning her attention to her clit she began to suckle at the sweet tasting bud, Hinata clenched her thighs around Kageyama’s head and came with a loud “TOBIO!”</p>
<p>Lapping up any release, she gathered some on her fingers that were previously inside of Hinata’s cunt. </p>
<p>“Remember when I said this was a punishment, baby?” She asked with a condescending tone. Hinata looked down, a blissed out expression on her face, now turning into one of realization and horror, she barely had time to react as Kageyama shoved her middle finger into Shouyo’s tight asshole.</p>
<p>“Fuck! No, Kageyama! I can’t, I don’t have any more in me, I can’t!” She sobbed, feeling her now empty pussy throb around nothing, looking down to see a sadistic smile filling up Tobio’s face.</p>
<p>“You can and you will give me another orgasm, baby. I know you can, c’mon love.” She said as rubbed Hinata’s hole with the pad of her thumb. Hinata whimpered as Kageyama added her pointer finger, as well. “That’s it babygirl, just a little more,” Kageyama purred, eliciting a sweet moan from Hinata’s mouth. </p>
<p>Knowing Hinata couldn’t come from her ass alone, Kageyama thrusted two fingers inside of her while simultaneously sucking on the lips on her soft cunt.  “Ah- Ngghh that’s it, please please, come up here and kiss me Tobio. Aghhh!” Hinata begged.</p>
<p>And who was Kageyama to deny such a request?</p>
<p>With both hands occupied, Kageyama slowly pulled her fingers out of the red head’s pussy, placing that hand on Hinata’s waist. Using the muscles she gained from vigorous hours of training and practice, she stood up with ease, Hinata wrapping her legs around Kageyama’s trim waist. Fingers still in Hinata’s ass, Kageyama brought her other hand to play with Hinata’s sensitive nipples.</p>
<p>Pinching them between her pointer finger and thumb, she rolled them around till they were erect and just begging to be sucked. Kageyama started to suck her tit hard, Hinata was positive that blood was going to be drawn soon if she didnt ease up. Placing one hand on the back of her head. Hinata dragged Kageyama of her nipple, and up to her mouth. The kiss was more of a clash of teeth and a sensual roll of tongues, both girls groaning out in pleasure. Kageyama taking over, explored Hinata’s mouth, rubbing against her tongue, loving the way she tasted.</p>
<p>Pulling back for air, she noticed the subtle grinding of Hinata’s hips, seeking friction, Kageyama kept her mouth on her lovers neck as she brought her other hand to rub Hinata’s clit.<br/>
“You want more, princess? You wanna cum? Squirt all over my hand, like a good girl?”</p>
<p>“A-Ahhhh!! Yes! Yes, more, m-more!” Back arching, mind fogging up, only think about Kageyama. How she feels inside of her, fingers pressing against her walls. How she sounds, the low growls and groans she makes when Hinata gives a particularly rough thrust. Oh, and how she tastes, a familiar taste of salt and something floral, and 100% Tobio. Gasping sharply, Hinata sees stars and grips onto Kageyama’s shoulders in a death grip, and wails as she cums all over Kageyama’s hand and skirt. </p>
<p>Legs shaking, sweat dripping down the column of her neck, and eyelids shut tightly, Hinata Shouyo is a sight to see. Only for Tobio. Feeling Hinata loosen her hold on Kageyama’s shoulders and waist, she sets her down, her own legs sore from the extra weight. </p>
<p>Feeling the wetness between her legs, Hinata whines “Ugh! Yamayama-kun, I’m all dirty!” </p>
<p>“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you went flaunting your ass all around school. And how do you think I feel? Miss “I don’t have it in me, but I’m gonna squirt like a damn hose!” Kageyama said with no remorse, bending over to pick up Hinata’s clothes, walking over to the sink to rinse off her skirt. Eyes widening as she felt Hinata’s index finger press against her wet slit, her dampened underwear the only thing protecting her from Hinata’s advances.</p>
<p>“Where are you going, babe?” she questioned with a dangerous look in her eyes, “It’s your turn.” </p>
<p>Not only was Kageyama late for class afterward, she had also soiled her panties and came three times that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments &amp; kudos appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>